


This Job Is Part Time But My Love For You Isn't

by Im_alivehere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/M, First Crush, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Volleyball, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Summer Jobs, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Yaoi, movie theaters, movies - Freeform, part-time jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_alivehere/pseuds/Im_alivehere
Summary: Kunimi just wanted to do his job and get paid, but in the end nothing ever goes in his favor. Not when one of his co-workers is a cute, small, ginger.Aka an Haikyuu au when Kunimi and Hinata both get a summer job at a movie theater and romance blossoms.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 13





	This Job Is Part Time But My Love For You Isn't

Chapter 1

Kunimi was 4 weeks into his summer job when he was already having problems. You see one of his co-workers was really cute, and he means REALLY CUTE. Hinata Shoyo is his name, he had bright ginger hair, a killer smile, a cute small frame, and he was always happy. Kunimi couldn't help but have a crush on the boy already. Kunimi and Hinata both work at the concession stand along with Kunimi's best friend Kindaichi and one of Hinata's friends Yachi.

Kunimi clocked in along with Kindaichi. He walked out of the back room and to the concession stand. When he got there he was greeted with his co-works, Yachi and Hinata.

“Oh, good morning Kunimi how are you.” Hinata said with a bright smile on his face.

“I’m fine, how are you today Hinata.” Kunimi replied with a small smile tugging at his lips.

“I’m doing well, I've been busy helping my mom out and looking after my sister,” Hinata answered.

Kunimi nodded at his answer, having found out last week that the reason Hinata got the job was to help out his mom with money for bills and food.

Kunimi walked to his cash register ready to start his shift. As he got to his register Kindaichi walked in and greeted Hinata and Yachi. After greeting their co-workers he walked to his cash register right next to Kunimi.

As people started to come in and out of the movie theater they got to work, none of them really wanted to get yelled at by Suga, he was a bit intense when people slacked off at work. Not even Kunimi could slack off, the only people who did where Noya, Tanaka, Maki, and Matsu who all just pranked each other.

“Ugh, why do so many people have to come to the movies when we’re working?” Kunimi complained as he filled a bucket of popcorn.

“Look, you're the one who wanted to get a summer job. Plus this wasn’t the only option for jobs.” Kindaichi retorted as he grabbed a bottle of water.

“Shut up” Kunimi replied in an annoyed voice as he handed the popcorn to the customer and rang them up.

Their shifts were often like this with Kunimi complaining, Kindaichi retorting any and all of Kunimi’s complaints.

Hinata giggled at the two catching their attention.

“What?” Kunimi asked, checks painted with a light pink tint.

“Nothing, it's just you two do the same thing every shift. Kindaichi always retorts whatever you complain about and whenever you can’t find a way to retort back you just tell him to shut up. I guess you two kind of act like siblings, I do the same thing with my little sister.” Hinata answered with a smile playing on his lips.

“I guess that happens when you’ve been friends for so long.” Kindaichi replied.

“Hmm. Yeah I guess” Hinata replied as he finished filling the bucket of popcorn.

“So you’re not going to have a gay panic cause he giggled like last time?” Kindaichi teased with a smirk on his face as he turned to face Kunimi.

“I hope you go to hell.” Kunimi replied with an annoyed face. 

Last time wasn’t his fault it was the first time he heard Hinata laugh. Kunimi already thought Hinata was cute but when he had laughed at something Noya and Tanaka said he looked even cuter. So how was Kunimi not going to gay panic, when he was in love with the most perfect person to ever exist!

Kindaichi laughed at Kunimi, he couldn’t help but make fun of his best friend and his crush on their ginger haired co-worker.

“I still can’t believe that YOU of all people have a crush and it’s on HINATA! Who would have guessed that the loud, excited ball of energy would capture your cold stone heart.” Kindaichi teased. 

“I thought I told you to shut up Kindaichi” Kunimi replied with a scowl on his face.

“Aww don’t be like that Kunimi” Kindaichi teased once again.

Before Kunimi could reply to best friend, the voice of an excited ginger caught their attention.

“Ah, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima! How you guys?” Hinata called out to the three as they walked up to him.

“Tch.” Kunimi was clearly annoyed by the arrival of Hinata’s friends.

Kindaichi turned to look at Kunimi, a smirk on his face as he opened his mouth to talk.

“Aww are you jealous Kunimi~?” Kindaichi asked in a playful manner.

“No, of course I’m not jealous of Hinata’s friends. I have no reason to be.” Kunimi scoffed at his friend's remark.

Kindaichi knew Kunimi was right but he wanted to take any opportunity he could get to tease the tired teen. Like he stated before Kunimi having a crush on someone was a surprise in itself, but Kunimi liking someone like Hinata, who was loud and exciting, the exact type of people Kunimi dislikes. Kindaichi thought the world was going to end when Kunimi told him of his crush on the ginger.

They turned back to ginger and his friends, who were having a conversation.

“We’re fine, dumbass” Kageyama replied to Hinata’s question.

“Rude Bakayama! I’m just checking up on you guys.” Hinata exclaimed at the raven haired boy.

“Hehe,” Yamaguchi chuckled, “ How's the job been Hinata?” he asked.

“It’s been well, Tadashi. It’s pretty easy and the pay is decent.” Hinata answered, smiling up at the freckled boy.

“Yeah, plus it’s pretty fun as long as the customers don’t yell at you or Suga… but it’s still fun and we get discounts on tickets and snacks.” Yachi pitched in as she got the food for the three.

“Your total is 1,800 yen ($17.10 in usd) .” Yachi said as she rang up the teens.

“Well enjoy the movie!” Hinata yelled as the teens walked away.

“Will do, see you later Hinata!”

“Later, dumbass.”

“Bye shrimp.”

As the three walked away the entrance doors swag opened revealing two of Kunimi’s and Kindaichi’s upperclassmen. One with fluffy brown hair and other with short spiky dark brown hair. The two walked to Terushima to get their tickets scanned then turned to their two juniors and walked right up to them.

“Yahoo~! Kunimi, Kindaichi how have you been?” asked the fluffy brunette.

“Ugh, why are you here Oikawa.” Kunimi answered, clearly not in the mood to deal with his upperclassmen.

“What, I can’t hang out with Iwa at the movies?” Oikawa asked.

“Not when I’m working.” Kunimi deadpanned.

“You should treat me with more respect Kunimi!” Oikawa stated.

“Shut up Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi yelled as he hit the back of his boyfriends’ head.

“So are you guys going to buy something or….” Kindaichi asked as he looked between his two upperclassmen and best friend.

“Yeah, can we get a bucket of popcorn and…” Oikawa said, listing the things they wanted.

As Kindaichi went to get the food and cups Kunimi zoned out until he had to ring up the two boys. Kunimi signed as the two walked away and couldn’t help but think, ‘Yup just another shift’.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some fan-art I did on my twitter on a KuniHina au, I thought of at 3am.
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/iam_alivehere/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iam_alivehere)   
>  [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6g52CMU43MF5Wna4zOizIV)


End file.
